Pokemon: Grand Genesis!
by Inhuman X
Summary: The Kalos Region holds many wonders! And those wonders are bound to be explore by the new up and coming generation of Pokémon Trainers! Specifically for one certain Trainer who wishes to start his Pokémon Journey so he can take on The Kalos League! Will Shaun overcome the obstacles to come? Such as new powerful trainers and Gym Leaders? Or be lost in an evil war? Accepting OC's.
1. Kick Start! Part 1

**Kick Start! Part 1**

* * *

_"Fenniken go!" A voice called out, "Use Flamethrower!" Suddenly a small yellow and red fox had appeared releasing a powerful stream of fire. The trainer of said Pokémon continued to give out orders to the Fire Type. The Fire Type would listen, and as the battle grew on Fennkein began to shine bright._

_"Alright!" The trainer yelled excited knowing what was coming next._

_"Bra!"_

_"Braixenawesome!" The trainer then began to continue to battle on, as he battled proudly. Happy with the success he was having. Though as time passed after another montage of various battles Braixen began to glow white as well. And suddenly Delphox was born._

_"Delphox!" The trainer cheered._

_"Del!" It cried waving its stick wand around. The two continued their montage of battles, and eventually they were surrounded by a large crowd of people cheering with excitement._

_"Delphox are you good to go?!" The trainer cried out. The Fire/Psychic Type gave a nod, "Alright!" The trainer cheered, and then Delphox charged forth towards the opposing Pokémon. As the two clashed a burst of light surged through the stadium._

* * *

"Go Gengar use Shadow Ball!" A voice cried out.

"Ugh..." A young man's voice groaned as he fell out of bed and looked over to his television set to see The Ghost/Poison Pokémon doing as told as it created a sphere of dark energy in it's hands and sent the ball towards it's opponent.

"Go Golem use Rollout!" Another voice ordered. The large boulder of a Pokémon did as told as it leaped in the air and curled up into a ball. I rolled forwards at a blinding speed and was seemingly unaffected by the Shadow Ball attack from Gengar.

"Gengar use Shadow Punch!" The Gengar Trainer called forth. Gengar shoved its fist into the ground, and suddenly up from the shadows a fist had slammed right into Golem. Golem was knocked high into the air from this attack.

"Alright Gengar lets end this! Ice Punch!" The Gengar Trainer shouted. Gengar flew over to the mid-air Golem and brought back its light blue fist. It slammed it right into Golem and knocked it out.

"Golem no!" The Golem Trainer shouted.

"And the winner of this tournament is..." The television set was then turned off.

"Huh...that was to be expected. That guy was actually pretty good." A young man sighed as he was laying on the floor watching a recording of Pokémon Tournament that he had started last night. Which eventually led to him falling asleep during the tournament, and waking up just in time to see the finale. The young man sat up and rubbed his eyes, which he keeps narrowed to mere slits appearing as though they are closed, with his peach skinned hand. He yawned before he stood up. He walked over to his window and looked outside. The wind was nice and gentle, the clouds seemed to have become grey.

"Today's a nice day..." He sighed. The young man turned around to look at the time. It was one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Oh crap!" He quickly remembered that today was the day. The young man quickly ran into his bathroom and started his shower.

"Shaun are you ready?!" A voice screamed out from below.

"Almost!" The young man, named Shaun, replied with a lie. Only a small one though.

"Good! Because Sora and Nori have already left!"

"Are you serious?!" Shaun shouted in surprise, "Okay I'll met them there!"

"You better hurry!"

"I know!" Shaun said rushing through the shower as he dried off his short, shaggy silver hair. He quickly finished up and raided his closet, though he soon recognized all of his clothes were on the floor. Making it impossible to tell clean from dirty.

"Crap..." He muttered to himself. He quickly began tossing clothes around in an attempt to find anything that would work.

"This should be okay right?" Shaun looked at himself in the mirror. He is currently wearing a white short sleeve button shirt that he leaves open, underneath that he wears a black t-shirt, he is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, and black sneakers. He nodded approving his attire.

"This should do." He then quickly ran to the window while snatching up a light blue duffel bag that he slung over his shoulder.

"You want to eat something?!" The voice from downstairs called.

"Nah, I'm okay mom! Thanks!"

"Okay, but wait!" Shaun then leapt through his window and on the roof of the first floor since his room was on the second floor. He slid down it, and quickly he hung from the edge of the roof, and dropped down. He had a big smile on his face and quickly wiped his nose with this thumb. He then looked off in the distance in the direction he was supposed to head towards. Right before he took off he was stopped by his mother.

"Not going to say good bye to your mother?" She said jokingly.

"You're right...I'm sorry momma." Shaun smiled as he and his mother hugged.

"Now go on! You're already late! Be safe, and don't forget..."

"Don't worry I know!" Shaun waved as he ran off to meet his friends. He took off aiming for the center of Vanville Town.

* * *

"Huh he's late." A young man sighed.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine." A girl waved off as she smiled lightly and took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, bet you he overslept." Said the guy once more.

"Eh, or maybe something came up?"

"Nah, he overslept. The usual."

"Oh come on Sora." The girl whined, "Stop being such a downer."

"Eh, I will when he's on time." The guy said jokingly.

* * *

"Man, can't believe I almost overslept today of all days. Just my luck..." The Shaun sighed as he stopped to catch his breath from running. He placed his hands behind his head and began to walk.

"Well I already know who I'm picking...today will be the start of my journey..." He grinned, "Though Sora is going to be mad at me for being all late and crap." Though it didn't bother the him very much, and soon enough he had reached his destination. Vanville Town Center. He sighed and looked around.

"Hey Shaun!" A voice cried out.

"Hmm?" The silver haired teen turned to see two people sitting over at a table. Shun smiled and waved as he approached the duo. He pulled up a seat.

"You're late, as usual. Overslept huh?"

"Good morning to you as well Sora." Shaun waved to his friend. Sora is the same age as Shaun. Sora has short brown hair, and narrow silver eyes. He is currently wearing a plain silver long sleeve shirt, on top of it he is wearing a black leather vest, then around his neck he wears a loose green tie, on his right wrist he wears a golden bracelet.

"It's one in the afternoon!" Sora sweat dropped.

"And whenever I wake up, I'll consider it morning. Even if it's one in the afternoon." Shaun smiled.

"Will you two stop it?" A girl giggled. It was Nori, Sora's twin sister. Nori is slightly shorter than both Shaun and Sora. She is a slender and petite young woman with rather wavy brown hair that reaches down to her waist, she has big silver eyes. She is currently wearing a white blouse, on top of the blouse is a navy blue cardigan with yellow rings along the edge of the sleeves and around the neckline, a pair of white capri's and black sandals.

"So...should we get going?" Shaun asked.

"Well...we've only been waiting for you all day." Sora shrugged, "So I guess we could go now." Sora stood up from his seat and grabbed a black backpack that he slung over his shoulder.

"Hey I woke up on time okay?" Shaun retorted as he stood up.

"Man, can you guys be able to get along long enough until we reach Professor Sycamore's lab?" Nori sighed as she picked up a yellow purse.

"I can." Shaun shrugged.

"Good, now let's go! We have a journey to start!"

* * *

Next Time: Shaun, Sora, and Nori are three friends that are now leaving home with plans on going on their first Pokémon journey! First stop Professor Sycamore's lab!

Review!

* * *

Well a short look into the next chapter I know, but it's only the first chapter so yeah lol. Anyway! If you guys wish to submit an OC go ahead and do so by going to the Forum I have up on this story. The link is on my Profile Page, so you guys go ahead and check that out. That is where ALL OC's are submitted. ALL of them. Ok? Is that understood? Cool, great!

Now real quick in case Farla is reading this. I know you are going to recommend that I don't ask for OC's because it **_"Doesn't work right. You get people doing all sorts of characters, and they may each be fine but they don't fit together properly. It's like trying to complete a hundred-piece puzzle by taking fifty of the pieces from fifty other puzzles. They may all be good puzzles, and you may pick only the prettiest pieces, but you're going to end up with a mess."_**. So I just kind of saved you the trouble for reviewing if that's what you were going to say.

And in my response I would like to say, that if I end up with a mess of a story then it's going to be the best mess there is! I'll make whatever Characters sent in work! If they belong to a different puzzle, I'll take them and make them part of my puzzle, which will turn out better than you might expect. So I just thought I'd say that in case you are reading, and if not then this was all for nothing I guess. But anyway...

To everyone! Have a nice day(and go Submit to the Forum! Lol)


	2. Kick Start! Part 2

**Kick Start! Part 2**

* * *

"Wow...so this Lumiose City?" Shaun smiled looking around at the town.

"Yeah, it's the biggest city in Kalos." Sora stated, "I would think you would know that."

"You know what Sora..." Shaun growled.

"Hey come on guys, you were doing fine up until now." Nori said stopping Shaun.

"To think we've been friends for so long." Shaun pouted, "I would think you'd treat me a little nicer."

"Stop being such a baby." Sora stated.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm still going to be a better Pokémon Trainer than you!" Shaun stated.

"Eh, I don't know." Sora shrugged, "I know more about battling than you do."

"Yeah, but...well I'll still be better!" Shaun stated.

"Well both of you guys are going to have to go through me." Nori smiled as she stared backing away from the two.

"Hey...where you going?" Shaun asked.

"First on there gets to pick their Pokémon first!" Nori cheered as she began to run towards Professor Sycamore's lab.

"Well...I do not want to be last." Sora muttered before taking off as well.

"You know what, I'll give you guys a..." Shaun looked to see both trainers gone, "Crap! Since when can they run that fast!" Shaun then took off as well.

* * *

"Well how's everything going on here?" Professor Sycamore asked as he walked through his lab looking at the three starter Pokémon. They were all eating their lunch.

"Everything's going very well Professor." A young girl assured and by her side was a Lucario, "They are all in a great mood, and can't wait to meet their new trainers today."

"Well that's wonderful to here, thank you so much Alonna." Sycamore smiled.

"No problem Professor, it is my pleasure." She smiled and bowed. Suddenly somebody had walked through the door.

"I'm here!" Nori cried as she walked into the lab with a big smile on her face.

"I am as well." Sora stated walking in.

"Nori? Sora?" Alonna asked.

"Hey there Knight! Alonna!" Nori smiled as she went to greet her friend and her friends Lucario. Alonna is a small flat chested girl, with a rather lethal build. She has ivory pale skin, with long waist length black hair with natural streaks of silver that seemed to be left in a rather messy style, her eyes are a hazy purple showing that she is blind. She is currently wearing a black long sleeve shirt with dark blue sleeves and a dark blue trim around the trim of the collar, over that she wears a black and dark blue hooded jacket that has cat ears on the hood, black jeans, and is actually barefoot.

"Where's Shaun?" Alonna asked.

"He overslept as usual." Sora shrugged, "You know the deal."

"He's here with us, we just kind of raced here..." Nori stated defending Shaun.

"Well, point is he's last so gets last dibs." Sora stated.

"I call Chespin!" Shaun cried out as he came crawling through the window.

_"He sure is an odd one..."_ Sycamore thought looking at Shaun.

"Sorry, but you get last remember?" Sora stated, "Nori you go ahead and choose first."

"Right!" Nori smiled, "I think..." Nori placed her finger on her chin thinking which Pokémon she wanted to start her journey with.

"Don't pick Chespin..." Shaun muttered as he finally walked in, "Hey Alonna." Shaun smiled.

"Hey there Shaun." The two happily greeted each other.

"I choose Fennekin!" Nori smiled picking up the small fire fox.

"Fenn!" It cried out happily.

"Awesome...now just don't pick Chespin Sora!" Shaun whispered to his friend.

"What makes you think I want any other Pokémon?"

"You're only picking him out of spite?!" Shaun's eye twitched.

"Not really, I was going to pick Chespin from the start, spite has nothing to do with it. But it is a bonus." Sora stated picking up Chespin's Poke Ball and the Pokémon joined its new trainer.

"Guess that means you get Froakie." Said Professor Sycamore, "Froakie..."

"Hmph, that's cool." Shaun smiled as he walked up with his hands in his pockets and picked up the Frog Pokémon, "Hey there Froakie."

"Fro!" Frokie perched itself on Shaun's shoulder.

"Well seems like you guys all finally got your own Pokémon." Alonna smiled.

"Yeah, been long enough." Shaun stated.

"Agreed." Sora nodded, "And since we've only been talking about us getting our Pokémon for the longest time...I say we have a little battle." Sora suggested.

"You want to battle already Sora?" Nori asked, "We just got our Pokémon."

"I know, but now would be the most ideal time would it not?" He asked.

"Well I'm not battling, I want to have fun with Fennekin."

"Nekin!" The Fox cried.

"Well, guess that leaves us Alonna." Sora said looking over to her and Knight, her Lucario.

"Me? You want to battle me?" Alonna asked. Knight just looked at his trainer.

"What do you mean you two are the only ones left?" Shaun asked.

"Well for real trainers."

"We both just started Sora, so we both can battle each other." Shaun insisted."

"Froakie!"

"Chespin?" Chespin looked up at its trainer.

"I guess." Sora shrugged, "Who shall ref this match?"

"I'll do it happily!" Nori smiled.

"Well this should be entertaining." Sycamore pondered aloud. Everyone had stepped out back and the two trainers took their places on the field.

"Alright..." Sora nodded, "You ready Shaun?"

"I'm more than ready." Shaun nodded.

"Well, this shall be a one on one Pokémon battle!" Nori smiled.

"Fennekin!" Cried happily while on top of its trainers head.

"Chespin assist me!" Sora called.

"Ches!" His Starter had stepped up.

"Froakie let's kick it!" Shaun smiled and Froakie jumped off of his shoulder.

"Kie!"

"I wonder how well this battle will go." Alonna thought aloud.

"Ready! Begin!" Nori called.

"Froakie use Bubble!"

"Fro!" Froakie leaped in the air and sent out a barrage of bubbles heading towards Chespin.

"Chepsin use Vine Whip!" Chespin did as told as multiple vines shot out of its arms and quickly destroyed each of Froakie's bubbles.

"Pin Missile!" Chespin leaped in the air and stuck both hands out sending out various bright green needle like missiles towards Froakie.

"Dodge!" Froakie leaped in the air avoiding the oncoming attack with ease.

"Water Pulse!" Froakie brought one hand back as it created a sphere of water and threw it towards Chespin.

"Chespin Vine Whip once more!" Chespin nodded and did as told easily dispersing of the Water Pulse. Froakie landed on the ground awaiting for its next order.

"Chespin use Pin Missile again!" Sora called.

"Pin!" Chespin sent out another barrage of green missiles that came crashing down towards Froakie.

"Froakie dodge and use Bubble!" Froakie quickly avoided each oncoming needle, but eventually one struck it straight in the chest.

"Fro!" Froakie cried out in pain from the impact.

"Froakie no!" Shaun called out in worry.

"Vine Whip Chespin!" Chespin quickly extended out its arms as vines had shot out and slammed against Froakie with immense force.

"Froakie!" Froakie cried out in pain.

"Froakie..." Shaun muttered, "Use Bubble on the ground!" Froakie aimed at the ground and released a barrage of bubbles sending it off the ground, "Now get away from Chespin's vines!"

"Froakie!" Froakie slid over to Shaun and looked over at Chespin.

"Seems like Froakie is getting pretty tired eh Shaun?" Sora asked, "I tried to let you know that I am the better battler my good friend."

"Hmph, that's what you think! Come on Froakie, use Water Pulse!" Froakie brought back one hand as it created a sphere of water and charged straight towards Chespin.

"Chespin let's end this, use Pin Missile!" Chespin pointed its head at Froakie and sent out a barrage of green missiles once more.

"Froakie!"

"Chespin!" The two trainers called out as their Pokémon closed in on each other preparing for the two to clash.

* * *

Next Time: Shaun and Sora have engaged in their first battle, and it appears that Sora and his Chespin are far greater than Shaun and his Froakie. but they both just received their Pokémon! Will the battle continue on, or will a winner be decided in due time?

Review!


	3. The Real Journey Begins!

**The Real Journey Begins!**

* * *

Froakie's Water Pulse and Chespin's Pin Missile had clashed. The attacks caused an explosion that sent out a wave of dust blinding everyone. Shaun and Sora just awaited to see who would be coming out the battle as the victor.

"Chespin..."

"Froakie..." Both Pokémon were left standing, though Froakie was more beaten down than Chespin. Obviously due to the fact that Chespin's attacks all had the type advantage.

"Chespin, Vine Whip!" Sora called.

"Chespin!" Chespin ran forth extending its arms to send out various green vines.

"Froakie counter, and close in on Chespin!" Shaun called. Froakie quickly leaped in the air avoiding the two vines that slammed right into the ground. Froakie landed gracefully on one of Chespin's vines and dashed towards Chespin at a blindly speed. It then sent out a barrage of bubbles knocking Chespin back.

"Pin!"

"Chespin keep the Vine Whip going!" Chespin did as told and continued to lash its vines all around.

"Water Pulse Froakie, lets go!" Shaun called. Froakie quickly avoided one vine, and then used the other to slide down. Froakie brought one hand back creating an orb of water as it slid down one of Chespin's vines and came with in inches of the Grass Starter. Froakie slammed the Water Pulse into Chespin's face knocking Chespin down.

"Chespin!" Sora called.

"Kie!" Froakie had jumped back and watched hoping Chespin was done.

"Alright Froakie!" Shaun smiled.

"Ches..." Slowly Chespin got back up, but there was something odd about Chespin. It had some kind of green aura surrounding it.

* * *

"Professor what is that?!" Nori asked in shock.

"It's green Aura right?" Alonna asked as she was able to identify the aura with her Aura Sight.

"Yes, seems like Chespin is using Overgrow." Professor Sycamore analyzed, "Which is rather peculiar."

"Yeah, this is the first battle Chespin and Froakie have been in. Yet, they are both putting on incredible fights. I wonder why they are so intense."

"It's probably because of Sora and Shaun." Nori sighed, "You know the story Alonna. It's the Rivalry."

"Yeah, I know..." Alonna replied knowing very well of Sora and Shaun's rivalry.

"The Rivalry?" Professor Sycamore repeated.

"Yeah." Nori replied, "Sora and Shaun have been rivals since we've known each other. The three of us have known each other pretty much since birth. Sora and Shaun are best friends, and actually get along pretty well. When it comes down to it they'll defend each other no matter what. But the second they are against each other, that's when everything gets intense." Nori explained.

"Yeah, I can feel their respective auras flaring up. But right now Sora and Chespin's are better since Overgrow has been activated." Alonna explained once again using her Aura Sense to watch the battle.

* * *

"Alright Chespin! Use Pin Missile!" Chespin brought its hands back behind its head, then launched its head forward sending out various green missiles.

"Froakie dodge!" Shaun called.

"Fro..." Froakie wanted to dodge, but it had been too weak to do so. Therefore it had taken the onslaught of the Pin Missile's.

"Froakie no!" Shaun shouted. Once it was over he could see what had happened. Froakie was still standing, with a light blue aura around it.

"What the hell?!" Shaun shouted in shock.

* * *

"What the heck?! Don't tell me?!" Nori was shocked to see this.

"No way...Froakie has activated Torrent?" Alonna asked in shock.

"That's incredible. They both do not wish to hold back. I guess this Rivalry you two told me about is more intense that I might have thought. For one's Pokémon to be able to reach their abilities such as Overgrow and Torrent after just receiving them...that truly is astonishing." Professor Sycamore said in awe.

_"These two...are going to be great trainers."_ He thought.

* * *

"Froakie...thank you." Shaun smiled looking at his starter, "I'm glad we get partnered up Froakie. Thank you."

"Fro!" Frokie gave a thumbs up.

"Alright! Let's go! Bubble!"

"Froakie!" Froakie leaped in the air and sent out a barrage of bubbles.

"Pin Missile Chespin!"

"Froakie bounce off the bubbles to get air born!" Froakie did as told leaping off each of its own bubbles, while they were being popped thanks to Chespin's Pin Missile. Froakie had quickly taken to the air.

"Froakie come down with Water Pulse!"

"Froakie!" Froakie dove down aiming for Chespin with another Water Pulse at hand.

"Chespin come on! Lets end this! Pin Missile!" Chespin fired the green missiles once more. Froakie did its best to maneuver around the attack, but it was still getting scratched up. Soon enough one Froakie had closed in it slammed the Water Pulse into Chespin's face, but one of the Pin Missiles had struck Froakie in the chest as well. The explosion sent both Pokémon flying. Once the dust had cleared, everyone knew the battle was finally over.

"Froakie..."

"Chespin..." Both Pokémon were down on the ground, and neither was able to continue. The battle ended in a draw.

"Hmph, guess you proved to be better than I thought." Sora shook his head, "Chespin return. You did better than expected Chespin, I'm honored to call you my partner."

"Froakie..." Shaun walked up to his Pokémon and picked it up, "Return...you did amazing. I'm more than ecstatic to call you my partner." Shaun smiled.

"Well that was a wonderful little battle!" Nori cheered, "You two battled great!"

"Fenne!" Fennekin cheered.

"You two did amazing." Sycamore said as he, Alonna, and Knight walked up to the two.

"Thank you Professor." Sora bowed politely.

"Thanks Professor." Shaun said scratching the back of his head.

"No problem, and after a battle like that you guys should head to the Pokémon Center."

"Right, I'll take them." Alonna offered.

"Thank you Alonna." Sycamore smiled, "I hope you guys have a wonderful journey! I look forward to the progress of all three of you!"

"Thank you Professor!" Nori, Sora, and Shaun waved good bye as they followed Alonna to the nearest Pokémon Center.

* * *

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Sora bowed politely.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Shaun said scratching the back of his head, mainly because he didn't know if he should be bowing like Sora or if it was just something Sora did.

"No problem, you are welcome back at any time." Nurse Joy smiled. The two then went over to the table where Alonna, Knight, Nori, and Fennekin.

"Froakie you can come on out." Shaun said letting Froakie out of his Poke Ball.

"Fro!" Froakie saluted its trainer and jumped on his shoulder.

"Chespin you can come out as well." Chespin came out doing the same motion, and then walked beside its trainer.

"Thanks for the Poke Food Alonna!" Nori smiled.

"No problem." Alonna smiled, "Sora, you and Shaun put on one crazy battle."

"Thanks." Sora replied

"So from that I guess you're going to go on out and challenge the Gyms right?" Alonna asked.

"Yeah. That's the plan, I know the First Gym is in Santalune City. But I'm not going to head over their first, I think I'll stay here for a bit. I know there's a Gym here as well." He explained.

"I see, what about you Nori?"

"Me? I don't know, I didn't originally plan on doing anything other than traveling and making tons of friends and memories." Nori smiled and then looked back down to her Fennekin that was playing with Froakie and Chespin, "But after watching that battle between my bro and Shaun, I'm thinking about battling some Gyms as well. Battling seems like fun." She smiled.

"Well then I guess all of us are doing the same thing." Shaun sighed as he leaned his head back, "There's a Gym in Santalune right?"

"Yeah. A Bug Type Gym." Alonna informed.

"Well then I guess I'll head their first. It's not far from here anyway." Shaun shrugged, "So Froakie and I can head right over to Santalune and get our first Gym Battle on."

"Hmph, don't think its going to be easy." Sora told Shaun with his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry Sora, I know. But don't underestimate me, you know where that gets you." The two friends exchanged glances.

"Well...what are you going to do Alonna?" Nori asked ignoring the staring contest between Sora and Shaun from across the table.

"Well...I've been helping the Professor for so long, I don't know..."

"Well how about you come on a journey with me?" Shaun asked.

"Huh?" Everyone just looked at Shaun as he was leaning back looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, "I think it would be fun to go on an adventure together."

"Hmm? Why me?" Alonna asked.

"Well Sora is going out to battle the gyms, and we're kind of rivals so it makes no sense for us to travel together. And Nori just said she's thinking about battling the Gym's right? So why travel with a bunch of people who are all challenging the Gym's? Then we'd all have to wait for all of us to beat one Gym before we moved on. It would just be a drag. But since I don't think you'll be challenging the Gym's why not join me? It couldn't be too bad, right?" Shaun asked looking at Alonna, or what can be considered looking since his eyes are narrowed slits.

_"Well what do you say?"_ A voice asked, though it wasn't just the usual voice. This voice could be heard in everyone's head.

"Oh so now you finally wanna speak eh?" Shaun asked looking over to Alonna's Lucario, Knight.

_"Sorry."_ Knight apologized, _"I've just been observing this whole time."_

"It's whatever, I still need to get used to you using Telepathy." Shaun sighed.

_"Well?"_ Knight looked over to his Trainer, _"Alonna?"_

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Alonna smiled.

"Sweet, we can leave sometime tomorrow." Shaun smiled, "That's when the real journey begins."

* * *

Next Time: The group splits up in Lumiose City. Sora goes one way, Nori goes another, and Shaun heads to Santalune City and with him Alonna and Knight. Though on the way Shaun runs into his first Pokémon Trainer. And of course what does he want to do? He wants to challenge him to a battle of course!

Review!


	4. Let the Battle Begin!

**Let the Battle Begin!**

* * *

"Well then I guess this where we see each other eh?" Nori smiled looking at all of her friends.

"Yeah seems like it." Alonna agreed.

"I hope all of you are safe along your journey, no matter where it takes you." Sora said looking at each and one of his friends.

"What a heart warming good bye." Shaun sweat dropped.

"Shaun, next time we battle."

"I know what you're going to say. That I'm going to win." Shaun smiled brushing his nose with his thumb.

"No, I'm going to win." Sora replied.

"That's cute Sora, thinking you're going to win." Shaun teased patting his friend on the head, causing Sora's eyes to twitch.

"Shaun stop!" Nori quickly grabbed Shaun pulling him away from her twin.

"You still seem to try and push his buttons huh Shaun?" Alonna giggled slightly.

_"If not only slightly... "_ Said Knight.

"Hehe, well what are friends for?" Shaun asked, "If I don't push his buttons who will?"

"You don't have to do that." Nori sighed, "But anyway...I guess we should be leaving huh?"

"Yeah...I guess..." Shaun sighed,"Alonna, Knight you two ready?"

_"Yes, we are ready."_ Knight replied.

"Alright! Time to head back to Santalune City!" Shaun snickered.

"Be careful everybody!" Nori smiled as she waved and left.

"Bye Nori!" Alonna waved.

"Next time we battle...will be different." Sora informed, "Take care my friends. Alonna, Knight watch over him please."

"Don't worry we will." Alonna waved.

"What?! I'll be just fine!" Shaun stated as Froakie released itself from its Poke Ball.

"Fro!"

_"We should start heading out too."_ Knight stated.

"Right, let's get moving."

* * *

"Hmm..." Shaun was walking with his hands behind his head with Alonna and Knight by his side.

_"So Shaun."_ Knight started.

"Yeah?" Shaun looked at the Lucario.

_"Do you know what kind of Pokémon you wish to capture for your Team?"_

"Hmm...I never really thought about that honestly." Shaun stated.

"Really? Were you just going to go out and capture whatever Pokémon you came across?" Alonna asked teasingly.

"No..." Shaun said sheepishly obviously lying, "Though I do wonder if that is how most people work."

"Well do you prefer a specific type of Pokémon? Like some people prefer strictly Water, Electric, Fire, or Flying Types and so on." Alonna explained.

"Really? But then they are all prone to being at a disadvantage when they come across an opposing type. So that's kind of dumb personally." Shaun stated, "But I guess whatever works for them."

"Well that is how the Gym's work. They all specialize in one certain Type. Santalune specializes in Bug Type Pokémon I'm pretty sure." Alonna stated.

"Oh, well good for them."

"Fro!" Froakie nodded.

"We'll take them out no prob." As the group continued to walk Froakie had sensed something shortly in the distance.

"Froakie!" Froakie jumped off of Shaun's shoulder and quickly ran forwards ahead of them all.

"Froakie?"

_"I believe Froakie senses another Pokémon's presence."_ Knight observed.

"Really? Well great job Froakie! Maybe it's something we can catch!" Shaun shouted running after Froakie.

"Shaun hold up!" Alonna cried out, "Knight..."

_"Yes Mistress."_ Knight picked up Alonna and quickly followed after Shaun and Froakie.

* * *

"Froakie!" Froakie cried out coming to a stop once it had seen a Ghastly.

"Ghas!"

"Oh sweet A Ghastly!" Shaun slid down the grass hill and joined Froakie.

"Fro!" Froakie prepared to battle.

"Shaun hold up!" Alonna cried out as Knight had joined his joined, with Alonna in arms. Knight placed Alonna down and looked at Shaun.

"Found a Ghastly." Shaun pointed.

"Ghastly!" A voice called out, which wasn't from the Pokémon.

"Or not." Alonna stated, "Sounds like Ghastly belongs to somebody."

"Dang it..." Shaun sighed, "Oh well, guess there goes that plan. But wait, if Ghastly isn't wild, then that means it belongs to a trainer! Which means I can battle them!"

_"He makes it sound like he uncovered a mystery of some sort."_ Knight sweat dropped.

"Hey there buddy!" A trainer called out. And up behind the Ghastly appeared a tall and heavily pale skinned young man who appeared rather sick and thin. He also seemed to be around the same age as Shaun and Alonna. He has dark circles under his dark brown eyes, he has messy pitch black hair as well which Shaun made out from the strands that were left out since most of it was obscured by his purple hoodie(On the back of the hoodie there is a black and white Poke Ball symbol). He is also wearing dark green pants that pool over his white and black sneakers, and on his right wrist he wears a small sports watch, along with purple sports bands.

"S-sorry...did Wisp bother you?" The Trainer asked.

"Nah, don't worry about..." Shaun said placing his hands behind his head, "I was actually going to catch Ghastly, but seems like he belongs to you huh?"

"Yeah, Ghastly is mine. His name is Whisp." The Trainer stated some what shyly.

"That's cool, but since I can't catch Ghastly what about a battle?" Shaun asked.

"A battle?" The Trainer repeated.

"Yeah, my name is Shaun. What's yours?"

"M-My name is Isaac."

"Cool, so you down for a battle Isaac?"

"U-Umm...sure?" Isaac shrugged.

"Cool, sine all I have is Froakie a one on one battle should be okay. That cool with you?"

"Yeah I'm okay with it." Isaac nodded.

"Sweet, lets do this! Froakie lets kick it!"

"Fro!" Froakie jumped out in front of Shaun.

"Bring them down, Whisp!"

"Ghas!" The Pokémon cried out.

"Alright Froakie go ahead and use Water Pulse!"

"Whisp use Dark Pulse!" Froakie leaped in the air and extended one hand out as it had created a sphere of water. It brought its hand back and launched the water sphere. Whisp had prepared a sphere of dark anti matter and sent it towards Froakie. The two Elemental Pulse attacks clashed and cancelled each other out.

"Froakie go and use Bubble!" Froakie released a barrage of bubbles towards Ghastly.

"Whisp use Dark Pulse!" Isaac called out once more. Whisp flew over to Froakie and sent out another Dark Pulse that tore right through Froakie's bubbles.

"Froakie dodge and use Bubble!"

"Hypnosis Whisp!" Isaac called. Quickly Whisp avoided another mirage of bubbles and his eyes glowed red and a red ring flew over towards Froakie.

"Froakie dodge and use Water Pulse!" Froakie hit the ground then dashed forward with a Water Pulse in its hands. It leaped up and slammed the water orb into Whisp and sent the Ghastly backwards.

"Whisp are you okay?" Isaac asked.

"Ghastly!" Whisp nodded.

"Froakie go ahead and use Water Pulse!"

"Whisp use Dark Pulse again!" Once again the two attacks clashed and cancelled each other out.

"Froakie use Bubble!"

"Whisp use Hypnosis!"

"Froakie get out of the way!" Froakie quickly had to readjust out of the way and watched on as the Hypnosis hit Shaun instead.

"Crap!" Isaac looked to see Shaun fall asleep.

"Shaun..." Alonna muttered, "Did he not move?"

_"Nope..."_ Knight sighed and shook his head.

"He's asleep isn't he?"

_"Yup..."_

"What the heck?! A Talking Lucario?!" Isaac then fainted. Whisp and Froakie looked at each other, then their respective trainers and shrugged. Alonna hung her head and simply muttered:

"Crap..."

* * *

Next Time: Well with Shaun and Isaac both unconscious for different reasons Alonna and Knight are left to take care of the duo. So, what do they do? They are already close enough to Santalune City as it is so Alonna decides to take them to the Pokémon Center there. The two then wake up confused on how they got there, but Shaun doesn't mind as he wishes to go on and battle the Gym Leader in Santalune City. Though all he has is Froakie, so he must go ahead and search for a new Pokémon to add to his team. Though it shouldn't take him long, considering there is one Pokémon he has in mind.

Review!


	5. Waking up in Santalune!

**Waking up in Santalune?**

* * *

"Uhh...where am I?" Shaun wondered aloud as he rolled over, which led to him falling off of a bed.

"Crap..." Was all he muttered as he looked around to find himself in a room he did not remember getting to.

"Well someone's awake it sounds like." Said Alonna while she was sitting down at a desk in the room.

"Yeah...what happened?"

_"You got hit with a Hypnosis."_ Knight informed, _"And I had to carry you and Isaac here to the Santalune City Pokémon Center."_

"Someone say my name?" Isaac grumbled as he rolled over, and fell from the top bunk of the bed and down onto Shaun.

"Crap..." both of them muttered.

"Froakie!" Froakie simply chuckled at Shaun and Isaac.

"Ghastly!" Isaac's Ghastly, Whisp, giggled as well.

"Hehe...that was pretty funny huh?" Shaun said rubbing his head as it had a large bump on it.

"Yeah..." Isaac agreed rubbing the bump on his head as well.

"So...what happened again?" Shaun asked.

"Well...you two were battling and Froakie dodged a Hypnosis from Whisp. And the Hypnosis hit you instead, causing you to fall asleep. Then when Knight said something Isaac fainted, most likely because he's never heard a Pokémon speak telepathically before." Alonna advised.

"Oh well...in that case." Shaun stood up, "I'm cool with that."

"Ummm...I guess I am too?" Isaac shrugged standing up.

"So..." Alonna tilted her head and smiled at the two boys, "Who wants to eat?" The two boys stomach grumbled loudly, and the two looked at each other awkwardly.

"We do..." They said shyly.

* * *

"Wait...that's pretty cool that Knight can talk using Telepathy." Isaac said as he was now used to, oddly enough, a talking Lucario.

"Thank you...I guess?" Knight said unsure of what to think of Isaac's thoughts.

"And so...Alonna...what can you do again?"

"Well, since I'm technically blind I use my Aura Sight to help me get around. It helps me sense everything around me essentially, and I'm able to do this because I'm training to be an Aura Guardian." Alonna stated with a smile.

"I see...that's so interesting. Being an Aura Guardian sounds very cool." Isaac stated in awe.

"It is."

"Hmm..." Shaun was sitting at the table strangely quiet as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Shaun?" Isaac looked over to Shaun.

"Shaun?" Alonna nudged Shaun to get a reaction and all she got was:

"Zzzz...Zzzzz..." He was snoring, and had a small snot bubble as well.

"Dang it Shaun..." Alonna sweat dropped, "Wake up." She nudged him once more.

"Huh?" Shaun woke up wearily as the snot bubble popped.

_"Are you really that tired?"_ Knight asked.

"What time is it?"

"It's twelve in the afternoon." Isaac stated.

"Yeah, this is still early to me. I should be asleep for at least another hour." Shaun yawned, "But whatever...but hey Alonna."

"Yeah?"

"You said we're in Santalune City right?"

"Yes I did."

"Well that's great!" Shaun stood up with a smile on his face.

"And why's that?" Isaac asked.

"Because in Santalune City is the Santalune City Gym, and I have to challenge it. I'm going to collect all eight Gym Badges and then charge straight into the Kalos League." Shaun explained.

"Are you going to go challenge the gym right now?" Alonna asked.

"I figured why not?"

"Well...maybe because you only have one Pokémon on you. Which would be Froakie."

"So?"

"Um, the Gym here does two on two battles. So you need two Pokémon." Alonna explained.

"Oh...well do you know what type of Pokémon they use?"

"I believe the Gym Leader uses Bug Type Pokémon..." An unfamiliar voice informed.

"Bug Type Pokémon?" Everyone turned to see a rather large man standing by the table. The man has peach skin, he is rather tall, lanky, lean, and well toned. He has long blonde hair that reaches down to his mid-back. In his hair he has various streaks of green, pink, white, orange, and teal; he also has small, soft, dandelion yellow eyes. The man is wearing a white short sleeved crop top showing off his muscular physique, he is also wearing large baggy navy blue pants, with navy blue suspenders that are outlined in gold, a pair of large brown galoshes, and white wristbands on both wrists. On his right shoulder was a Whirlipede.

"Yeah, Bug Pokémon." The man nodded, "My name is Victor, and this is Whirlipede."

"Whirl!"

"Hey Victor. I'm Shaun."

"I'm Alonna."

"And I'm Isaac." They all introduced.

"And are you sure they use Bug Types?" Shaun asked.

"Absolutely." Victor nodded, "The Gym Leader is totally in love with Bug Pokémon. Some call him obsessed even."

"Oh well...that's cool by me. I just need a Gym Battle against him." Shaun shrugged.

"Well go ahead and stop by anytime, the Gym is always open and he's said to have never turned down a challenge." Victor informed.

"Uh...thanks."

"No problem, well I must be going now." Victor waved as he and Whirlipede left the Pokémon Center.

"That was slightly odd." Alonna muttered.

_"Agreed."_ Knight nodded.

"Regardless of that...if I'm going to be taking on a Bug Type Gym...I'm going to need a new Pokémon."

"Fro?"

"Don't worry Froakie, it just means a new friend to back you up." Shaun assured.

"Froakie fro!" Froakie cheered up upon hearing that it would gain a new friend.

"Well...what kind of Pokémon do you have in mind?" Isaac asked.

"Hmm..." Shaun looked out the nearest window and a little something had caught his eye. A little bird Pokémon.

"Found it..." He grinned, "Come on Froakie."

"Fro!" Froakie jumped on his trainers shoulder and the two left the Pokémon Center.

"Uh, Shaun? Where you going?" Alonna called out.

"Should we go after him?" Isaac asked.

_"No, he'll be fine."_ Knight assured, _"Lets just enjoy the food."_

* * *

"Hmm...where did it go?" Shaun wondered aloud looking around for the Pokémon he had seen out the window.

"Ling!" Was all Shaun heard, and quickly he turned his head in the direction of the sound.

"Fletch!" He heard again, and he soon laid eyes upon a Fletchling.

"A Fletchling. That's a Flying-Type Pokémon, and they're super effective against Bug Types...at least I'm pretty sure. Anyway, Froakie lets catch us a Fletchling."

"Fro!" Froakie jumped off of Shaun's shoulder and readied to battle, though the Fletchling was not paying attention to the duo.

"Froakie go ahead and use you're Frubble to trap Fletchiling."

"Fro!" Froakie jumped in the air and reached for some of its Frubbles. It then chucked all of the Frubbles towards Fletchling.

"Ling?" Fletchling saw the oncoming Frubbles and quickly avoided them.

"Fletch?! Fletchling, Fletch!" It cried out at the two.

"Well...I think we might have angered it?" Shaun shrugged, "Oh well. Use Bubble!"

"Froakie!" Froakie sent out a blast of bubbles.

"Fletchling!" Fletchling quickly dashed down towards the Bubbles and maneuvered around them slamming right into Froakie's chest.

"That must've been Quick Attack." Shaun muttered to himself.

"Fletch!" Fletchling then began to peck wildly at Froakie.

"And that's Peck...Froakie use Water Pulse."

"Oakie!" Froakie brought one hand back as it generated a sphere of water and slammed it right into the face of Fletchling.

"Fletch!" Fletchling was sent back from the attack.

"Go Froakie use Bubble again!" Shaun called out.

"Froakie!" Froakie released another blast of bubbles, but Fletchling pecked them all away.

"Crap..."

"Ling!" Fletchling dove down towards Froakie at full speed.

"Well guess we can use that...Froakie use your Frubbles at the last second!" Without a shadow of a doubt in Shaun, and at just the perfect time Froakie had pulled out some of its Frubbles and slammed them into the face of Fletchling.

"Fletch?!" The Bird Pokémon was confused by what had just happened.

"Pile them up!" Froakie continued to cover Fletchling in Frubbles preventing it from moving at all.

"Cool, wrap this up with Water Pulse!" Froakie jumped back and generated another orb of water as it dashed towards the stuck Fletchling and slammed the orb of water in the Pokémon's face.

"Fletch!" Fletchling was sent flying back from the impact.

"Guess you're mine now." Shaun nonchalantly tossed a Poke Ball up in the air and it landed hitting Fletchling causing it to get beamed up. Once the Poke Ball hit the ground, it began to shake. Once. Twice. Three times. Fletchling was caught. Shaun walked up to the Poke Ball and picked it up, Froakie had jumped back on his shoulder.

"Well Froakie...seems like we caught our first Pokémon."

* * *

Next Time: Shaun has now caught his first Pokémon, and it turns out to be a Fletchling! Which should help him in his battle against the Santalune City Gym Leader. He believes he is ready as he tells Alonna he wants to head to the Gym. They also insists of Isaac to accompany them as well. So the group goes to the Santalune City Gym, and prepare. As Shaun is about to enter his first gym battle.

Review!


	6. Swarm!

**Swarm!**

* * *

"Alright..." Shaun yawned and stood up, "What time is it?"

"Finally you're awake..." Alonna sighed as she walked in checking on Shaun.

"What, what time is it?" He asked.

"It's one in the afternoon." Alonna informed.

"Really? Wow, sounds good to me." Shaun stretched.

"We should've woken him up." Said Isaac walking in the room.

_"Nah, it wouldn't have been helpful. He might have fallen asleep during the battle."_ Said Knight.

"Thanks for understanding." Shaun chuckled scratching the back of his head, "Well..."

"Froakie!" Froakie jumped onto Shaun's shoulder.

"Fletch!" Suddenly Fletchling shot out of its Poke Ball and flew around Shaun.

"Hey there Froakie, Fletchling. You guys ready to eat?"

"We already fed them." Alonna informed.

"Oh really? Thanks."

"Yeah, they actually woke up on time." Alonna told him.

"Hey, I woke up on time according to me." Shaun told her, "But I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed." Shaun then grabbed his clothes out of the closet and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"So...I hope Shaun does well on his Gym Battle with the Gym Leader." Isaac told Alonna.

"You aren't going to watch?" Alonna asked.

"Well, I was going to leave..." Isaac admitted.

"You should come watch and support Shaun. I think it'll be a pretty good battle."

_"It should be interesting considering it is Shaun."_ Knight stated.

"Aye, I heard that Knight." Shaun called from behind the bathroom door.

_"Oh well..."_ The Lucario shrugged.

"Umm...you guys really want me to come?" Isaac asked slightly blushing at the fact that he was actually invited to join the group.

"Yeah, it should be fun..." Shaun said walking out of the bathroom drying off his hair, "Alright I'm set."

* * *

"Alright so this is the Santalune Gym?" Shaun asked looking at the building before him.

"It only has a sign that says Santalune City Gym near it..." Knight stated shaking his head while standing next to the sign.

"Well sorry." Shaun sweat dropped as he walked into the building.

"Hello?" Shaun looked around in search for the Gym Leader.

"Ah, so you're here eh?" A voice asked, yet it seemed strangely familiar.

"Hmm...do you think that's..."

"Me?" Victor cut off Isaac as he walked out revealing himself, with his Whirlipede on his shoulder.

"Victor, you're the Gym Leader?" Alonna asked.

"Yup." Victor nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us the other day?" Shaun asked.

"What fun would that be?" Victor shrugged, "But you're here now, and now you know. So now I can show you the true beauty of being a Bug Type specialist."

"Well...um okay." Shaun shrugged.

"Alonna, Isaac you two may go in the stands and watch."

"Thank you." The two did as told and went to the stands.

"Alright...now Shaun this battle is going to be a two on two Pokémon battle. Who's Pokémon are both unable to battle is the loser of the match."

"Sounds good to me." Shaun nodded.

"Awesome, well. Let us begin then, the beauty of Bug types just might astound you." Victor smiled as he took out a single Poke Ball and looked over at Shaun, "You ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then, Vivillion be beautiful!" Victor sent out his Vivillion and Shaun nodded glad at the sight of the Pokémon.

"Fro?" Froakie looked at Shaun.

"Nope, not yet Froakie. Fletchling let's kick it!"

"Fletch!" Fletchling came flying out and was more than ready to battle the butterfly across the field.

"Well let us begin!" Victor grinned.

"Right! Fletchling use Steel Wing!" Fletchling dove towards Vivillion with its wing starting to gain a silver metal coat.

"Vivillion use Protect!" Victor called out. Vivillion flapped its wings and created a green barrier around itself blocking the oncoming attack.

"Vivillion now use Sleep Powder!"

"Fletchling dodge it!" Fletchling witnessed as Vivillion flapped its wings more creating a release of green powder. Quickly Fletchling dove down to avoid the attack, but Vivillion continued to direct the attack down towards he Flying Type Pokémon.

"Fletchling come back around and use Peck!"

"Vivillion use Protect!"

"Vill!" Vivillion stopped its Sleep Powder attack, and created another green barrier around itself that Fletchling smashed right into it.

"Fletchling use Steel Wing to try and break through!" Shaun called. Fletchling began an onslaught of wing strikes across the green barrier of Vivillion.

"Vivillion go ahead and break free!" Victor called out.

"Vivill!" Vivillion released its Protect, then flew down to the ground to get away from Fletchling.

"Fletchling use Quick Attack!"

"Fletch!" Fletchling dove down at Vivillion at full speed leaving a trail of white behind.

"Sleep Powder go!" Victor snapped. Vivillion flapped its wings crazily releasing another blast of green powder that consumed Fletchling. Fletchling's eyes got drowsy and its speed dropped immensely. Eventually Fletchling fell asleep and dropped to the ground. Asleep.

"Fletchling no!" Shaun saw his first Pokémon down and tired.

"Vivillion use Sunny Day!"

* * *

"Uh oh..." Alonna muttered.

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"Sunny Day is a Fire Type Support move that increase all Fire Type moves, but at the same time it does one more thing." Alonna looked on knowing what Victor had planned next.

* * *

"Vivill!" Vivillion released a ball of light into the sky, which exploded and through the whole stadium it was bright as day. The shine was immense.

"Now wrap this up beautifully with Solar Beam Vivillion!"

"Viv!" Vivillion took to the air and aimed itself at the downed Fletchling. It then released a powerful bright beam of energy. The attack rammed right into Fletchling's body and did immense damage.

"..."

"Well..." Shaun looked at Fletchling knowing that it was not actually unconscious, "Return..."

"Sorry but my Vivillion's beauty is just too amazing for your Fletchling."

"Good job Fletchling." Shaun placed Fletchling's Poke Ball back in his pocket.

"Fro?"

"Go ahead, Froakie lets kick it!"

"Fro!" Froakie jumped off of Shaun's shoulder and readied for battle.

"Froakie use Quick Attack!" Froakie leaped in the air and dashed towards Vivillion leaving a trail of white behind it.

"Vivillion use Sleep Powder!"

"Froakie use Bubble!" Froakie stopped its Quick Attack and sent out a barrage of bubbles that clashed with Vivillions Sleep Powder.

"Froakie go and use Water Pulse!" Froakie brought one hand back and sent out a sphere of water towards Vivillion.

"Vivillion use Protect!" Another green barrier appeared and Water Pulse became useless as it bounced off of the barrier.

* * *

"Crap...doesn't that move become weaker with each time its used?" Isaac asked.

_"Only when used in a number of times in a row I believe."_ Knight stated, _"Since Vivillion used a few other attacks before using Protect again, it should be back to regular strength. At least that's how I believe it works."_

* * *

"Vivllion use Sleep Powder!"

"Bubble Froakie!" Both Pokémon sent out another collision of attacks.

"Vivillion get in close!"

"Quick Attack!" Froakie began running at full speed leaving behind a white trail, Froakie then leaped in the air after Vivillion. Vivillion vanished from sight due to its blinding speed.

"Sleep Powder!" Victor called out happily.

"Illion!" Vivillion appeared behind Froakie and surrounded Froakie in a storm of green.

"F-Fro..." Froakie got drowsy, and slowly fell to the ground. Asleep.

"Froakie no!" Shaun was shocked at this.

"Kie..."

"Vivllion use Solar Beam!" Vivillion released a powerful bright beam on a descending Froakie that drove its way right into the Water Starters chest. Froakie was crushed by the blast and forced into the ground.

"Fro..." Froakie was no longer able to battle. Shaun...had lost. Victor looked across the field with Vivillion and simply shook his head showing his disapproval of Shaun's battling skills.

"During this battle...only one was truly...beautiful. While the other half...was unacceptably hideous."

* * *

Next Time: Shaun battled Victor in his first Pokémon battle. Which turned out to be more than he had originally thought. How will Shaun handle not only his first Gym Battle, but his first Gym Loss?

Review!


	7. The Analyst?

**The Analyst?**

* * *

"..." Shaun was sitting down at the table with his arms crossed and just looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Shaun...you okay?" Isaac asked. He got no response.

"It's just one Gym Battle, no big deal really." Alonna shrugged.

"..." Knight stayed silent looking across the table at the silent human.

"Shaun?" Alonna called to him.

"...Zzzz...Zzzz...Zzzz..."

"He's asleep!" Alonna and Isaac dead panned, while Knight just nodded his head.

_"Saw that coming from a mile away."_ The Lucario said confidently.

"Shaun wake up!" Alonna called out.

"Hmm?" Shaun rubbed his eyes and just looked at Isaac and Alonna, "Wassup? Are Froakie and Fletchling better yet?"

"Actually they are!" Nurse Joy said with a smile as she walked up to the group, "Here you go!"

"Sweet, thank you Nurse Joy." Shaun smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Nurse Joy then went back to her regular work. Shaun looked at the Poke Balls, and out shot Froakie as it jumped onto Shaun's shoulder.

"I knew you'd come on out." Shaun laughed lightly.

_"Well Shaun..."_ Knight sighed, _"That was some loss you took wouldn't you say?"_

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. Oh well." Shaun shrugged.

"Oh well?" Isaac raised an eyebrow to this, "What do you mean oh well?"

"A loss is a loss, big deal. I know I'm not going to win every single battle, that would just be boring." Shaun sighed.

"Glad to see you have a some what positive out look on the situation." Said Alonna.

"Yeah, besides I saw all I needed to see in that battle with Victor anyway."

"But you only battled one out of his two Pokémon." Isaac pointed out.

"I know, but from that I was able to figure some things out."

"Like what?"

"Well obviously Vivillion might be strong, but it is Victor's weakest Pokémon. It's his support Pokémon, out of the moves it knows it only knows one attack. Everything else is a set up for that one attack. Why else teach a Pokémon Sleep Powder, Protect, and Sunny Day? To set up for Solar Beam. Protect gives him a chance to defend himself, while Sleep Powder lengthens the battle by putting his opponent to sleep. Which also gives him time to use Sunny Day. And with Sunny Day he is not only able to use Solar Beam without charging, but it also increases its power. So everything Vivillion knows is set up specifically for Solar Beam."

"Wow...you have a point." Isaac said in awe of how Shaun pretty much broke down Victors strategy with his Vivillion.

"Now...for his second Pokémon..."

"Which you have yet to see..." Alonna pointed out.

"Maybe, but I know it'll be the total opposite. It'll be a Pokémon strictly based for attack, attack, attack." Shaun told her.

"How do you know? I mean you really think Whirlipede is stronger than Vivillion?" Knight asked.

"Of course not, Whirlipede isn't his second Pokémon. He's still training Whirlipede so it will evolve into Scolipede, from which he'll turn his Gym Battles into three on three." Shaun sighed.

"Okay, but what about his second Pokémon?" Alonna asked.

"Easy, something that will be the opposite of Vivillion. It'll be something that is more attack than defense, and possibly quick as well. So if anything it'll be a Pokémon like Beedrill, Scyther, or Scizor. Something along those lines. So I'll be looking forward to battling one of those, a Pokémon who is quick and strong naturally. Plus he'll probably have it know at least one support move. If Beedrill I'm going to say Agility, if Scyther I'm saying Double Team or Swords Dance. Then with Scizor I'd say the same, either Double Team or Swords Dance. More likely Swords Dance for Scizor to add to it's already impressive type combination of being a Steel and Bug Type." Shaun then sighed after spewing out all of his thoughts and theories. He then threw his head back and went back to looking at the ceiling.

"..." Alonna, Isaac, and Knight all just looked at Shaun in awe.

"Froakie?" Froakie even looked shocked at its Trainers answer.

"Wow, you got all that from losing your battle with Vivillion?" Isaac asked.

"...Zzzz..."

"He's asleep again?!" Everyone dead panned, except Froakie who simply shrugged at its Trainers antics.

"Shaun!" Alonna called out.

"Huh?" Shaun brought his attention back to his friends, "What?"

"So are you planning your rematch with him already?"

"Oh yeah, I already got it planned out in my head. I know how I'm going to beat him." Shaun shrugged, "Just need to get some training in before I do."

"I'm sorry..." Someone had stepped up to the table of the group, "I couldn't help but over hear your friend say rematch. It caught my curiosity, and was wondering. Does she mean with the Santalune City Gym Leader?" A young man who appeared the same age as Shaun, making him eighteen, asked. He appears at a fairly average height, with an average build, light peach skin, and brown eyes. His hair seems to be kept rather neat, the front of his hair is blonde while extending from the middle and back it is brown. He is currently wearing a black short sleeved shirt underneath a red leather vest, a pair of black wristbands on both wrists, black leather pants with chains through the belt loops, a silver chain necklace, and black sneakers. On his right shoulder rested a Chimchar.

"Yeah, that's right. I lost earlier today, but I'm going to go back and challenge him later this week. Probably tomorrow or something." Shaun shrugged.

"Oh wow, that's a quick rematch. He sounds like a strong Leader."

"Yeah, he's impressive." Shaun admitted, "My name is Shaun and this is my partner Froakie."

"Hello, my name is Troy. And this is my partner Chimchar."

"Fro?"

"Chi?" Both Pokémon observed each other and began walking around in circles examining the other. Once they had finished they shook hands.

"My name is Alonna, and this is Knight."

"..." Knight nodded at the two new comers.

"Hey there, my name is Isaac." Isaac introduced.

"Man...well I plan on battling him as well." Troy informed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I hope you're prepared. I even thought I had the advantage thanks to my Fletchling, but I was wrong."

"Wow really? Man...in that case do you think we can battle? I want you to tell me if you think I'll do okay against him?" Troy asked.

"Sure, that's fine by me." Shaun shrugged and stood up.

"You sure Shaun? You just got your Pokémon back." Alonna asked.

"Yeah, Froakie is always ready to battle."

"Fro!" Froakie saluted.

"Sweet, lets go." The group stepped outside to the battle field in the back of the Pokémon center.

"So this will be a one on one Pokémon battle, who's ever Pokémon is left standing at the end of the battle is the winner! We good on that?" Isaac asked for confirmation.

"Fine by me!" Troy gave a thumbs up.

"Same here!" Shaun smiled.

"Alright then...begin!"

"Chimchar, knock'em off!"

"Chimchar!"

"Froakie, lets kick it!"

"Froakie!"

* * *

_"This should be an interesting battle. Not only is it a battle between starts from two different regions, but they are also opposing types. A Fire-Type and a Water-Type. On top of that, they are both pretty agile Pokémon."_ Knight examined.

"Are you gonna pull a Shaun now too an analyze everything going on?" Alonna asked jokingly.

* * *

"Chimchar use Ember!"

"Froakie use Bubble!" A burst of flames and a barrage of bubbles clashed. Once they did an explosion roared in the middle of the battle field.

"Froakie use Quick Attack!"

"Chimchar Quick Attack!" Both Pokémon rushed at each other at a blinding speed. The two clashed in the middle of the field, then bounced back. They used their hands to stop from skidding any further than necessary. The two then charged each other once more and clashed again. They both continued this back and forth battle.

"Froakie Water Pulse!"

"Chimchar Fire Spin!"

"Fro!" Froakie sent out its Water Pulse as it flew towards Chimchar.

"Chi!" Chimchar took a deep breath then sent out a spiraling flame that clashed with Froakie's Water Pulse. The attacks again caused an explosion in the middle of the battle field.

"Quick Attack!" Both trainers called. Froakie and Chimchar went at it again. Froakie leaped in the air and dashed down towards Chimchar. Chimchar skidded out of the way, then dashed towards Froakie. Froakie jumped up avoiding the oncoming attack, and turned around. The two charged at each other and slammed against each other. They were both forced back from the attack. They then skidded back and looked at their trainers.

"Bubble!"

"Ember!" Both Pokémon did their respective attacks and they had a stalemate once more.

"Water Pulse!"

"Fire Spin!" The attack exploded once more.

* * *

"This battle is pretty intense..." Isaac admitted watching the two Pokémon battle each other.

"Yeah, they cancel each others every move out. The closest they get to landing a real hit is when using Quick Attack." Alonna said thrilled with the battle.

* * *

"Quick Attack!" Again the two began to clash with great speed.

"Water Pulse!" While Froakie and Chimchar were in the air Froakie had readied a Water Pulse.

"Flame Wheel!" Chimchar tucked its legs in and it ignited into flames as it spun straight towards Froakie.

"Froakie use Water Pulse and Quick Attack!" Froakie used Quick Attack rocketing down towards Chimchar with a Water Pulse at hand. Froakie slammed the Water Pulse into the flaming body of Chimchar. The explosion from the two caused them both to land back in front of their trainers.

"Man, this battle is pretty good." Shaun smiled.

_"This kid seems to be pretty skilled. His Chimchar is fast, though I didn't expect it to match Froakie. On top of that it is quick and agile. So his Chimchar is well trained. Nothing to shy away from, but I do have the type advantage. So far all our attacks cancel except Quick Attack. If we keep doing that this match will end in a stale mate. So I'm going to have to find a way to get a better turn out..."_ Shaun thought looking on as Froakie and Chimchar seemed rather tired.

"Quick Attack!" Troy called out.

_"Got it!"_ Shaun thought.

"Froakie dodge!" Froakie jumped in the air barely avoiding Chimchar's Quick Attack.

"Pin Chimchar down!" Froakie grabbed its ruffles and threw them down at Chimchar's feet. Chimchar looked shocked to see its feet in some kind of white sticky substance.

"Chimchar no!" Troy was shocked to see this.

"Froakie use Water Pulse!"

"Fro!" Froakie created an orb of water and flew down towards Chimchar readying to end the battle.

"Hmph...you thought didn't you?!" Troy scoffed, "Chimchar Reverse Flame Wheel!" Chimchar squatted down, and did a back flip. As it did this it did some kind of backwards Flame Wheel. It spun backwards, and moved to the side avoiding Froakie's Water Pulse. Chimchar continued on and drove itself right into Froakie's side.

"Fro!" Froakie cried out in pain as it fell and hit the ground hard.

"Kie..." Froakie grabbed its abdomen in pain from the impact.

"Seems like Chimchar landed a direct hit!" Troy grinned, "That Reverse Flame Wheel is something I've always wanted to try in battle. It takes up a lot of Chimchar's leg strength though, but he'll get used to it."

"Char..." Chimchar gave a thumbs up as it dropped to a knee.

"Fro..." Froakie turned to face Chimchar while also on a knee. Troy and Shaun looked at each other.

"Quick Attack!" They called. Froakie used what it could and dashed towards Chimchar. Chimchar did the same, but Troy had different plans. As the two got closer Troy had called it:

"Reverse Flame Wheel!" Chimchar stopped itself from progressing forward, and did a backflip turned into another backwards Flame Wheel. Chimchar charged up and flew forwards Froakie. It slammed into Froakie with great force, and knocked Froakie down. Unable to continue.

"Froakie..." Shaun looked on.

"The winner of this battle is Troy and his Chimchar!" Announced Isaac.

"Sweet!" Troy smiled, "Great job Chimchar!"

"Chimchar, chim..." Chimchar was tired from the battle, as it dropped to both knees.

"Froakie, thank you. You did a wonderful job buddy." Shaun smiled.

"Froakie..." Froakie simply gave a smile and a thumbs up.

"Well Troy good battle, with Chimchar you should do just fine against Victor."

"Thanks Shaun, but it wasn't easy. Our Reverse Flame Wheel is something that still needs work though." Troy admitted.

"Yeah, that's a very interesting Flame Wheel. Normally when done the Pokémon does a front flip, but Chimchar does a different kind of flip. Not necessarily a back flip, or a front flip. It's a backwards somersault while still moving forwards."

"That's right a Gainer Flip. I figured if we can master doing it that way, and the original way we can master using Flame Wheel at any time needed in any situation."

"Wow..." Shaun smiled, "I'm impressed, that was a very good battle! And now I'm even more ready for my rematch with Victor!"

"So you going to challenge him tomorrow?" Alonna asked.

"Nope, Froakie still needs a rest. But I'll challenge him in a few days." Shaun smiled.

"Really? Would it be cool if I watched?" Troy asked.

"Sure man, that way you can get a leg up on him!"

"Sweet, that sounds awesome!"

"But first lets heal Froakie..." Shaun's stomach then growled, "Then eat."

* * *

Next Time: Not seeming to be really affected by his previous loss against Victor Shaun prepares for his rematch with some training. With the help of Alonna, Isaac, and Troy after these past few days Shaun is ready for battle! So now he heads back to the Santalune City Gym for his rematch! Will Shaun come out on top this time? Or will he fall once more to Victor's Bugs of Beauty?!

Review!


	8. Rematch with the Bugs of Beauty!

**Rematch with the Bugs of Beauty!**

* * *

"Uhhhh..." Shaun groaned as he sat up from his bed. He looked at the clock to see that it was one thirty in the afternoon.

"Man it's early..." He groaned.

"Froakie Fro!" Froakie saluted his trainer as Shaun had finally came to.

"Hey there Froakie." Shaun scratched the back of his head and stood up, "I'm guessing everyone already had breakfast and lunch huh?"

"Kie!" Froakie nodded in confirmation.

"That's cool...save us any?"

"Fro..." Froakie shook his head disappointed.

"Eh, figures. Well I'm going to shower. You ready for today?"

"Froakie fro!" Froakie nodded as Shaun walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. Even though the water was warm and soothing as Shaun let the water run down his body and through his hair. He kept his head hung low and actually started to slowly doze off.

"Zzz...Zzzz...Zzzz..."

"Fro!"

"Oh right!" Shaun shook his head realizing he was falling asleep in the shower again, "Right...rematch...rematch." That was all he said to himself, "Ugh, but that's so much thinking!" He groaned as he continued to get ready. After about thirty minutes Shaun had gotten out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed.

"Froakie!" Froakie jumped up on Shaun's shoulders with a big smile on his face.

"Well...time to get this rematch on huh?" Shaun yawned as he left the room and found his friends all sitting in the Pokémon Center lounge.

"Look who's awake! We got you breakfast." Alonna informed.

"Eh, thanks." Shaun yawned as he sat down with a plate of French toast, eggs, and bacon in front of him. He slowly started to eat.

"So you ready for your rematch today?" Troy asked, which caused Shaun to stop from taking a bite of his eggs while his fork was inches from his face.

"Hmm?" Isaac titled his head in confusion, and so did Knight.

"Zzzz...

"He's asleep!" They all dead panned.

"What?" Shaun woke back up and looked around. He shrugged and began to eat.

"So does that mea no by any means?" Troy asked, "Maybe you over trained if you're this tired."

"Nah, he's just always like this." Alonna sighed, "We're still getting used to it, so don't try to understand it too much."

"Oh...okay then."

"Eh, it's just another day you guys. Yeah I'm going to battle Victor again, big deal." Shaun shrugged, "Another day another battle is how I see it." Once Shaun finished his food he stood up, "Thanks for breakfast guys."

"More like lunch considering the time..." Isaac stated.

"Whatever..." Shaun had a big smile on his face, "Time to kick it!"

* * *

The group followed Shaun over to the Santalune City Gym and Shaun stood there with a big smile on his face. His last battle didn't exactly go as planned last time he was here a few days ago.

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"Vivillion Sunny Day go!"_

_"Vivill!" Vivillion released a ball of light into the sky, which exploded and through the whole stadium it was bright as day. The shine was immense._

_"Now wrap this up beautifully with Solar Beam Vivillion!"_

_"Viv!" Vivillion took to the air and aimed itself at the downed Fletchling. It then released a powerful bright beam of energy. The attack rammed right into Fletchling's body and did immense damage._

_"..."_

_"Well..." Shaun looked at Fletchling knowing that it was not actually unconscious_

* * *

_"Sleep Powder!" Victor called out happily._

_"Illion!" Vivillion appeared behind Froakie and surrounded Froakie in a storm of green._

_"F-Fro..." Froakie got drowsy, and slowly fell to the ground. Asleep._

_"Froakie no!" Shaun was shocked at this._

_"Kie..."_

_"Vivllion use Solar Beam!" Vivillion released a powerful bright beam on a descending Froakie that drove its way right into the Water Starters chest. Froakie was crushed by the blast and forced into the ground._

_"Fro..." Froakie was no longer able to battle. Shaun...had lost._

* * *

_Flashback Over..._

* * *

"Well guys...here we go!" Shaun kicked open the doors and walked in. He saw Victor across the field playing with his Whirlipede.

"Victor!" Shaun called out.

"Hmm? Oh, so you're back eh?" Victor whipped his hair back and looked at Shaun, "You wish for a rematch don't you?"

"You know it." Shaun nodded.

"Hmph, well if so you know the drill already." Shaun nodded again and looked at his friends. They had already started walking over to the stands. Shaun walked up and pulled out a Poke Ball. He looked at Victor and Whirlipede. Whirlipede crawled back up on Victor's shoulder as Victor walked over to his respective side of the battle field.

"Well, two on two just like last time. And this time I hope you actually impress me. Your last battle did not go as beautifully as it should have honestly." Victor admitted clearly disappointed in Shaun.

"I know, but this time will be different. One loss on the record doesn't mean much." Shaun shrugged, "So lets get it started."

"Agreed! Go, Vivillion be beautiful!" Victor sent out his Vivillion. The same Pokémon that defeated both Fletchling and Froakie last time Shaun had battled him.

"Fro!" Froakie looked at Shaun, and Shaun looked back at it as well. The two simply nodded.

"Fletchling, lets kick it!"

"Fletch!" Fletchling came out and was ready for battle. This was its rematch against Vivillion, it had to win.

"Vivllion Sleep Powder!"

"Quick Attack, Fletchling! Go!" Fletchling vanished quickly and suddenly Vivillion felt a sharp pain in its back.

"What the?!" Victor was shocked by this.

"Peck go!"

"Fletch!" Fletchling began releasing a barrage of pecks upon to Vivillion's back.

"Vill!"

"Vivillion use Protect!" Vivillion flew away from Fletchling and quickly created a green barrier around it.

"Fletchling Quick Attack non-stop get it going!"

"Ling!" Fletchling flew around the green barrier, and would slam up against it with great force.

"Hmm...so you planned to come in with a nonstop attack strategy eh? Well that won't work as beautifully as you might think! Sunny Day Vivllion!"

"Fletchling use Steel Wing on Sunny Day!"

"Hmm?" Victor was confused by this. As Vivillion dropped its Protect and released the ball of light, Fletchling's wings started to glow silver as it smacked the ball of light down to the ground.

"What the?!"

"I'm not going to let you use that so easily this time!" Shaun stated, "Fletchling use Peck!"

"Vivillion use Protect!" Vivillion used its green barrier and blocked the oncoming attack from Fletchling.

"Fletchling use Quick Attack!" Shaun called.

"Vivillion's barrier remains strong though! Switching up attacks will not do much!"

"Won't it?" Shaun asked, "As a Gym Leader, I would've thought you already took apart my plan." Shaun smirked as Fletchling flew back and began flying circles around Vivillion's protective shield.

* * *

"What's Shaun doing?" Isaac asked, "Bluntly attacking that Protect isn't going to work. It's meant to defend."

"I'm even kind of loss on this one." Alonna admitted.

"..." Knight nodded in agreement.

"You guys can't see it?" Troy asked.

"Chim?" Even Chimchar was confused to how the other trainers couldn't see it.

"What?" Isaac and Alonna looked over to Troy.

"He's obviously breaking through Protect. With an onslaught of nonstop attacks like Peck and Quick Attack he's trying to break through. With Peck he's trying to soften it up and trying to form some kind of cracks. Then he's using Quick Attack to slam into it to add onto the force. He plans on breaking through the Protect that Victor and Vivillion have put up. And it seems like its working." Troy explained.

* * *

"Wait..." Victor narrowed his eyes and examined the situation, "Wait!"

"Yup, now you see it aye?" Shaun snickered a little as he Victor had finally realized what he was doing.

"Vivillion drop your Protect now!"

"Vill!" Vivillion did as told, "Now Sleep Powder!"

"Fletchling avoid!" Fletchling saw the oncoming release of green powder, and quickly avoided it the best it could.

"Sleep Powder go! Make it wonderful!" Victor smiled. Vivillion began spinning in circles while releasing a massive amount of Sleep Powder, which eventually turned into a large green tornado of dust.

"You were getting pretty close to breaking down Vivillion's Protect, I applaud you for that Shaun. But do not think that just because you did that, that the rest of this battle will be in your favor."

"Of course not, there's still something I'm trying to piece together about your battle plan. Seeing as how you've changed it."

"Oh really?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, but I know what move is coming next seeing as how Vivillion is protected by a tornado of Sleep Powder."

"Well, congrats! You sure have a beautiful mind to have deceived something, but how will you stop it?"

"I won't plain as that. Why risk leaving Fletchling open?" Shaun shrugged, "Just get it started."

"If you insist!" Victor smiled and snapped his fingers, "Go for it Vivillion! Sunny Day!" Vivillion created a sphere of light and shot it to the sky. The orb exploded and whole battle field suddenly got bright and it was as though there was a mini sun in the building.

"Solar Beam go!" Victor pointed at Fletchling. Vivillion aimed at Fletchling and sent out a bright blast of pure light. Though since Vivillion was still in the Sleep Powder tornado, the Solar Beam was even in covered in the green powder as it flew over towards Fletchling.

"Fletchling use Quick Attack to dodge quickly!"

"Fletch!" Fletchling dodged the powerful Solar Beam and watched as it made a massive crater in the ground.

"That was close, good job Fletchling!" Shaun gave a thumbs up.

"Fletchling, Fletch!" Fletchling nodded not taking its eyes off of Vivillion.

"Fletchling go use Steel Wing!"

"Vivillion use Solar Beam now!" Vivillion sent out another blast of energy.

"Fletchling straight into the Solar Beam lets go!" Shaun shouted.

"Fletch!" Without a single sign of hesitation or a thought of doubt Fletchling dove straight towards the Solar Beam as Shaun commanded. Fletchling closed in on the attack and Shaun kept close eyes on it.

"Now!" He shouted. Suddenly Fletchling was gone.

"Hmm?" Victor darted his eyes all over in search for Fletchling, "Did we hit?"

"Nope!" Shaun smiled as he pointed to Fletchling right under Solar Beam using one of its wings to rip right through. Once Fletchling closed in, and flew up and slammed its silver glowing wing into Vivillion and drove it straight back into the wall behind Victor.

"Vivillion!" Victor called out at the sight of his beloved Vivillion being smashed into the wall.

"Vill..." It cried as Fletchling backed away, tired, and beaten. Vivillion had been defeated.

"Vivillion return! You did beautifully!" Victor cheered, "That was wonderful Shaun! I applaud you for your use of knowing the move set of my Vivillion. But do you know the move set of my next Pokémon?"

* * *

"Well time to see if Shaun's theories the other day were right." Isaac said keeping close eye on Victor.

"Yeah. If I remember correctly Shaun said that Victor is either going to choose. Beedrill, Scyther, or Scizor." Alonna stated.

"Well, now's the time to find out." Troy said also interested in Victor's next choice.

* * *

"Go Beedrill, be beautiful!"

"Drill!" Suddenly Beedrill came out and was ready for battle.

"Looks like I was right." Shaun smirked, "You ready for this Fletchling?"

"Fletch!" Fletchling nodded.

_"Though Fletchling has yet to take any real damage its probably still really tired from having to do nothing but attack that whole match."_ Shaun thought, _"But I just need him to wait it out so I can get a good read on Beedrill."_

"Beedrill, use Agility!"

"Jus as I thought." Shaun smiled as Beedrill gained a faint glow around it.

"Twineedle!" Beedrill flew over to Fletchling in a blinding speed and began jabbing at it repeatedly.

"Quick Attack!" Shaun called thrown off by how fast Beedrill was.

"Though I expected this, it was actually faster than I thought."

"Drill!"

"Fletch!" Fletchling did its best to avoid as many of the needle strikes as it could, but it could not dodge all.

"Poison Jab Beedrill!"

"Combat it with Steel Wing!" As Beedrill's stingers glowed purple, Fletchling's wings glowed silver. The two began to clash it out. Fletchling's wings of silver clashed against Beedrill's purple poisoned stingers. Though Fletchling had the type advantage when it came down to it, Beedrill was just too strong. Beedrill was able to easily dismiss the Steel Wing attacks, and eventually landed a combination of attacks upon Fletchling.

"Fletch!" Fletchling was blasted back by the Poison Jab barrage.

"Now use wrap this match beautifully with Pin Missile!" Victor snapped his fingers and in a blinding instant a rain of thin needles crashed down upon Fletchling.

"Fleeeetch!" Fletchling took the attack and slowly fell to the ground. Defeated.

"Ling.."

"Fletchling...thank you." Shaun walked up to his Fletchling and picked him up. He pressed his Poke Ball up against Fletchling's torso, returning it.

"Well, that went wonderful don't you think! Now we're one for one!" Victor smiled, "This battle is turning out much better than the last!" Victor cheered, "So please send out your next Pokémon so we may continue with this wonderful piece of work! This beautiful art!"

"Right..." Shaun looked at Froakie on his shoulder. Froakie simply nodded and jumped on the battle field.

"Froakie, lets kick it!"

"Fro!"

"Froakie aye? Well, this battle will be truly spectacular!"

* * *

"So...this is it eh?" Troy said with his arms across his chest.

"Yup, this will be the final clash. Victor and his Beedrill against Shaun and Froakie." Alonna gulped and nodded.

"This is going to be an intense battle huh?" Isaac asked on the edge of his seat.

* * *

"Don't worry guys..." Shaun gave his friends a thumbs up, "We'll give you a show you're going to wish you could see again. Promise."

"Then let us get it started! Beedrill use Poison Jab!"

"Easy, Water Pulse with both hands Froakie!"

"Fro!" Froakie jumped in the air and created two spheres of water It then slammed one orb against each poisoned purple stinger of Beedrill.

"Twineedle!" Beedrill began an onslaught of jabbing towards Froakie.

"Froakie use Quick Attack!" Froakie began jumping off of one stinger of Beedrill and into the air. The more Beedrill went to jab Froakie, the faster Froakie got. It would use Beedrill's stinger to push off of and get further into the air.

"Kie!"

"Bee!" The two continued their back and forth battle with each other.

"Well your Froakie is rather quick..." Victor bit his lower lip, "Which might prove problems...but oh well!" He went back to his cheery self, "This battle is stunning!"

"Yup, I'm really enjoying this! How about you Froakie?!"

"Fro!" Froakie gave a thumbs up while still avoiding Beedrill's Twineedle attack.

"Well Beedrill seems like Twineedle isn't working so lets go ahead and use Pin Missile!"

"Bubble!" Shaun called out. Beedrill sent out a massive wave of needles, while Froakie sent out a barrage of bubbles. The two attacks clashed and cancelled each other.

"Quick Attack!" Froakie dove down at Beedrill avoiding all of the Pin Missile's that were being fired at it.

"Froakie!" Froakie slammed into Beedrill with great force, causing the bug to crash into the ground below. Froake landed on the ground gracefully.

"What a graceful landing by your Froakie, and how treacherous that Beedrill was knocked down so hard." Victor tsked, "But oh well! Beedrill use Poison Jab!"

"Quick Attack!" Shaun called. Froakie rushed forth, but quickly felt a sharp pain in its chest. It looked to see Beedrill with a glowing purple poison stinger right into it.

"Froakie!" Froakie was sent crashing into the wall behind Shaun.

"Froakie!" Shaun called out.

"F-Fro..."

"Beedrill go now, Twinneedle!" Beedrill flew over to Froakie and began jabbing it nonstop actually trying to force Froakie through the wall it was crashed up against.

"Froakie no!" Shaun called out, "Crap..." He muttered seeing how stuck Froakie was. But he had to think. How to get out of there. Then it hit him.

"Froakie use puff up your bubbles now!"

"Froakie!" Froakie quickly puffed up its white bubble like fruffles and actually caused Beedrill's stingers to get stuck in the white frof.

"Froakie use Double Water Pulse!"

"Fro!" Froakie placed both of its hands out in front of it and created two orbs of water. Then blasted them straight into Beedrill's abdomen sending the Bug Pokémon crashing down to the ground.

"Drill!" Beedrill hit the ground hard, and Froakie jumped down off of the wall and landed back in front of Shaun. Though it remained incredibly tired.

"Fro..."

"Beedrill are you okay?!" Victor called out.

"Beedrill..." Beedrill stood up, but it wasn't itself. It seemed...dizzy.

"Beedrill seems a little confused there Victor!" Shaun said triumphantly.

"And it appears so, but no matter! We shall persevere!" Victor informed, "Now go Beedrill use Poison Sting!"

"Beee..." Beedrill aimed one stinger and as it started to glow, it actually stared to hit itself.

"Beedrill no!"

"Awesome! Froakie now's our chance! Use Quick Attack!" Froakie rushed at a blinding speed and slammed into Beedrill with great force causing it to go flying back against the wall behind Victor.

"Beedrill no!"

"Bee...drill..." It was no longer able to battle.

* * *

"That's it! Shaun won! Shaun won!" Alonna cheered.

"That was awesome!" Isaac cheered.

"Truly..." Troy said impressed.

* * *

"Froakie you did awesome!" Shaun cheered as Froakie jumped into his arms.

"Froakie fro!" It cried happily.

"Well, well...that battle was truly beautiful! It was shockingly, stunningly, amazingly, and spectacularly beautiful Shaun. You did an outstanding job. That was the battle I wanted the first time, but I'm glad I got it now." Victor pulled out a badge.

"And for your victory, here is the Bug Badge!"

"Sweet..." Victor placed the badge in Shaun's hand and he simply smiled, "Thank you Victor, you battle incredibly."

"Thank you, and so did you."

"Look Froakie, we got the Bug Badge." Shaun smiled.

"Froakie fro!"

"Congrats Shaun!" Alonna, Isaac, Knight, and Troy all walked down to congratulate their friend.

"..."

"Shaun?" Alonna walked up to him and tried to get his attention.

"Shaaaaaunnn." She said again waving her hand in front of his face. And then she noticed it...a snot bubble.

"Zzzz...Zzzz...Zzzz..."

"Aw, come on!" They all shouted and dead panned as their friend, even after such an exciting battle, was asleep again.

* * *

Next Time: Now with his first Gym Badge in possession Shaun and the group must move on, but Troy stays behind since he has yet to earn his badge and prefers to travel alone. As Shaun, Alonna, Knight, and Isaac prepare to cross Parterre Way Shaun comes across a new Pokemon that seems to have a bit of an attitude. But it's one that he likes, which urges him to catch it! How will this turn out for Shaun and the group?

Review!


End file.
